winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica/Episode 104
Episode 104 – The Winx and the enemies. Scene: Somewhere in Black-Mud Swamp Veronica: If you think I’ll let you have my friends, you’re making a terrible mistake! Palladium: Veronica! Veronica: Professor! Girls! Palladium: What’s going on? Veronica: It’s a very long story. I’ll tell you everything after we defeating this monster… Palladium: But why you didn’t fight against this monster your own? Veronica: I didn’t know what happened, professor… This monster seems isn’t affected by my own magic… And so do I. Palladium: What do you mean? Veronica: My friends were hypnotized and under its control… But its sleeping waves seemed that can’t affect me… Layla: Oh no! It’s a shadow monster! People: What? Girls (scared): We have to escape from this monster… Flora: Don’t do that! We need to join forces to defeat this monster! Musa: How can Darkar go that far? Layla: I don’t know… But the only way to save the fairies and the pixies is fight against it! Bloom: Get ready girls! Magic Winx! Veronica: What should we do now, Bloom? It’ll use the girls as its shield, so we can’t attack it. Stella: Smart monster! Bloom: This is our advantage! We’re many in number! Stella: What do you mean, Bloom? Bloom (to other fairies): Hey girls? Girls: ? Bloom: I really need your help. Are you ready to give me a hand? Girls: Sure! But… what can we do? Bloom: You girls will hold Mirta and the other girls back, while we and Veronica will lure this monster to a place that far enough, so it can’t control the girls, and destroy it. Girls: Okay… so… let’s do it! Veronica: Please, remember don’t hurt them! Girls: You can count on us! Veronica: How far is it from here to the place we’re heading to? Flora: Why you ask so? Veronica: Well… I can’t fly… But I can adjust my walking… or running speed! Flora: Not that far. Bloom, Layla, can you bring her along? Bloom + Layla: That’s not the problem. Bloom: I’ll catch her left hand, so you’ll handle her right hand. Is that okay, Layla? Layla: Don’t worry, that’s fine! Are you ready Veronica? Veronica: Not really… but… let’s go! Scene: Soundless Morass Flora (whisper): We’re in Soundless Morass now… So making sure that you’ll not speak any words. Layla (whisper): So how can we use our spells? Stella (whisper, kidding): I think she wants us to whisper our spells. Tecna (whisper): Exactly! Stella (whisper, kidding): Oh… I didn’t know myself is a genius! Veronica (whisper): But why we have to whisper like that? Flora (whisper): Because the creatures on this Morass will attack whatever causes any noises. That monster will surely make a lot of noise, so… Veronica (whisper): … We’ll wait ‘till the vines tie it, and use our spells to destroy it? Flora (whisper): That’s right! Layla (whisper): Is that the reason why it’s called Soundless Morass? Flora (whisper): You got that. Veronica (whisper): Oh my… these fumes are smell… Flora (whisper): Girls! It’s our chance! Bloom (whisper): Veronica, use your own power to attack it, we’ll use our convergence! Veronica (whisper): Okay… Midnight Clouds. Veronica (whisper, sight): Oh my… what happens to my power? Winx (whisper): Convergence! Flora (whisper): What? Our strongest attack is just strong enough to break its invisible shield? Musa (whisper): It’s unbelievable! Bloom (whisper): We should try again! Veronica (whisper): Leave it to me! You girls use too much power! If it still has any shield, my attack magic can’t affect it, so you’ll know that… But if it doesn’t have any shield, I want to see how my magic affects it. Bloom (whisper): Alright! We count on you, Veronica! Veronica (whisper): Thanks! Midnight Clouds! Tecna: Wow! Powerful! Veronica: Are you okay girls? I wasn’t expected that’s my power… Flora: Don’t worry, we’re fine… But all the vines are destroyed… Bloom: Don’t worry, Flora. They will re-grow again… You’ll see. The next time we come here, there’ll be lots of them! Veronica: I’m so sorry, Flora. Stella: Now let’s get back to the Swamp! Scene: Center of the Black-Mud Swamp Lilly: … What… just happened? Christina: I really can’t remember… All things I remembered is we fought against that monster… Kris: Yes, my head is still really hurt when I try to remember… Kris: Veronica! There she is! And… the Winx? Mirta: I really happy to see that you can transform into a fairy! Veronica: Well… yes… But… it’s not completed yet. Karla: What do you mean? Veronica: … I think I lost my wings. Palladium: Now can you tell me what happened? Veronica: Sure, professor. Veronica: … And the girls attacked me… Luckily, I transformed, and used the energy balls to contact with people here. Palladium: It seems that I gave the wrong rank for Black-Mud Swamp. It’s much dangerous than what I was expected. Flora: That’s not true, professor! Black-Mud Swamp isn’t dangerous. It’s because the bad people use it with bad purposes! Veronica: I think Flora’s right, professor! Anyway, thanks to the Black-Mud Swamp I can at least transform… Palladium: I’ll talk to the other professors about this later. Now girls, to the bus! Veronica (whisper): See you later, Black-Mud Swamp. Scene: Alfea Palladium: Headmistress Faragonda, I have something to tell you. Faragonda: Of course, Palladium, we’ll talk later in my office. We should finish our lunch first. Palladium: Yes, headmistress. Veronica: Girls, Winx! I want you to tell me about the Winx’s enemies… From the past to the present! Lilly: Alright… What do you want to know now? About the Trix? Or something else? Veronica: Well… okay! Tell me more about the Trix! Layla: Veronica is right! I want to know more about them, too! Bloom: Well… The Trix is the trio witches. Mirta: They’re also sisters. Stella: Really? I didn’t know that! Flora: You forgot that, not you didn’t know, Stella! Musa: The oldest one is Icy, and she has ice power. Veronica: Opposite to Bloom’s power, huh? Christina: Sure! The youngest one is Stormy, and she controls the weather… Kris: Weather? I thought she control the storms and hurricanes? Karla: You’re so silly, Kris! Storms and hurricanes are a part of the weather, aren’t they? Musa: Finally is Darcy. Her power is originated from the darkness… Veronica: Ohh… Opposite element with Stella… Flora (kidding): You seem still has lots of hatred with her huh, Musa? Musa: Huh! Veronica: What do you mean by saying that, Flora? Flora: Well… It’s because Musa has a crush on Riven, but he lately dated with Darcy… Oh… a long story happened, but now they haven’t been together yet. Musa (kidding): How about you? Why didn’t you tell Helia what you think about him? Flora (shy): Oh… Layla: Musa is right! How about your love story, Flora? Tell us! Girls: Yes!!! We really want to know! Veronica: Hey! Stop making joke at her… I think it’s her secret… Everyone has their own secrets. Bloom: How about you, Veronica? Veronica: Huh??? About what? Bloom: You know… Your love interest… Veronica (shy): Oh… I haven’t showed any attentions to any guys yet… Winx (shocked): Really? Veronica (shy): Why I have to say lie you girls? Stella: You have awesome figure and there’s no guys pay their attention to you? Veronica (change subject): So… who’s Darkar? And what’s shadow monster? Musa: Oh! C’mon! Tell us more about your story… Mirta: Yes! We really want to know! Veronica: Guys! Tell me about those things first! Tecna: Alright! Alright! Layla: Darkar is the shadow phoenix, but he can turn himself into the shape of a knight. Veronica: So what’s his power? Bloom: Do you see this fire? Girls: Yes. Bloom: I am this fire, and he is the smoke. Stella: That’s funny, Bloom! Bloom: No! I’m not joking around… He has the power from the shadow… And we don’t know much about his aim… But he kidnapped the pixies. Layla: I thought I told you guys about his aim? Winx: Huh? Layla: He wants to find the Codex. Girls: Codex? Layla: Yes, there are four pieces of the Codex, and they’re used to open the gate… Only the pixies know about the Codex, and the Pixie Village, so he kidnapped them. Veronica: Where does the gate lead us to? Layla: I’m not sure… But that place holds an extremely strong power… Veronica: I see… And how do you know that carefully, Layla? Layla: I once got into his fortress to save my pixie friends. Veronica: How’s that fortress looks like? Stella: Looks… horrible… and our power are extremely weak there… It’s under… er… it’s in earth’s womb! Veronica: What??? So do you guys save your pixie friends yet? Layla: Not yet… But we’re trying our best to save them. Veronica: A random question. How do the pixies look like? Bloom: They’re like mini fairies. Very adorable. Bloom (surprised): Kiko! Veronica: Wow! He’s Kiko! Lilly: … Sure… Why you looks so surprised, Veronica? Veronica: Because he’s Kiko! I have special thing for you, Kiko… Let’s guess… Veronica: Carrots!!! Christina: Anyway, we should finish our lunch! The foods are delicious. Flora: You’re right! I agree! Veronica: Finally! Winx, may I ask you for something? Bloom: What’s wrong, Veronica? Veronica: Can you sign your signatures there for me? Flora: Oh… that’s not really convenient! We’re not famous idols! Veronica: Don’t worry! I really admire you girls!!! So… ? Stella: Don’t worry, girls! It’s not easy to find our fans. Tecna: Is it okay if we sign on your notebook, Veronica? Veronica: Don’t worry, it has endless pages. And it’s not my notebook, it’s my diary! Here. Veronica: Thank you so much! Stella: You’re welcome! Palladium: Girls, follow me to headmistress’ office! Musa: What’s wrong? Bloom: I’m not sure… We’re about to find out! Scene: Faragonda’s office Faragonda: Come in, please! Palladium: … It’s too dangerous to let the girls study out there… Faragonda: I understand. But it’ll be unfair if the girls can’t be there for assignments. Girls (cheered): You’re right, headmistress! Faragonda: I’ll think more about that. Now you may go out. Faragonda: I have something to tell you, please stay more a few minutes. Veronica: S… Sure, headmistress. Faragonda: This is where I often give the Winx special trainnings. Veronica: Wow!!! Faragonda: I want to know how to you feel, so I’ll try hypnotizing you, are you ready? Veronica: Yes, I’m ready, headmistress! Faragonda: Now jump in… Veronica: Headmistress, where do you want me to jump in? Faragonda (amazed): What? You weren’t affected by the hypnotizing spell? Veronica: Yes. It seems that hypnotizing doesn’t affect me… Faragonda: That’s strange! Veronica: Yes, I know. Faragonda: Bloom told me you destroyed that monster just by an energy ball? Veronica: That’s not really the truth… The Winx broke the invisible shield of that monster… They weakened the monster… Faragonda: I want you to use your spell on these puppets. The same spell you used on the monster. Veronica: Sure, headmistress. Veronica Magic Winx! Veronica: Midnight Clouds! Veronica: Um… what’s wrong, headmistress? Faragonda: I’ll think more about that and tell you later. You may leave now. Veronica: Yes, headmistress. episode Category:RoseXinh